Kidnapped by a Thief a Mobiumshipping tale
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Pulled from their own time and dimension Yami and Yugi are brought to one where only a single detail is switched Aknadin is the King and Aknamkanon is the priest. Now on a mission to get this version's priest of the Rod they must keep their love secret. But in this world they might not be allowed to return home once this world's Atem lays eyes on them and wants them for his own.
1. chapter 1

It was a cool crisp night in Egypt many in the palace were asleep except for one. To some he was an outsider, to others a thief but to his followers a king of thieves he took the most exotic thing to steal. He was roaming the palace halls of the royal wing looking for his prize but to succeed he need his men on board and they agreed willingly. His plan was to make the high priest into the prince of thieves or to some his long lost brother they liked the idea and one of the thieves whipped up a potion that gives the person amnesia that will last unless he sees something, or is hit hard in the head to cause a natural amnesia, that will cause a memory relapses. He must either smell, eat, or drink the potion once at every full moon or the potion will wear off and the memories will come flooding back.

Akifa decided to make it a medicine for nightmares cause that will be the side effect of the potion his memories will come back as dreams. Akifa was at the door to the priest's room with cloth that had a sleep induced amnesia all he had to do was make sure the priest only had his cloak and small jewels. The sign that the potion is working is that the eyes will become tinted violet or do a mix of the two. He entered the room and on the bed asleep with a scroll and burned out candle was the priest Atem 'must of fallen asleep reading the scroll'. With the cloth at hand Akifa covered the priest's nose and mouth with the cloth crimson eyes opened and struggled to get free but was pinned to the bed then he stopped crimson eyes turned into a bright ruby.

"It's working the potion is working now sleep little priest for it's time to meet your new family" ruby eyes closed and his body went limp after a few minutes Akifa removed the cloth and any unnecessary gold rings, bands, anklets, bracelets, and two large earrings.

'Taking the priest won't be easy with the guards around time for a distraction' "I summon Diabound…" an albino monster from the head to the waist of a man with small stiff wings, from the waist down was the body and ended with the head of a snake "distract the guards and the council while I get a horse to return home."

Diabound understood and went to make some chaos. Gail force winds causing so much destruction that no one saw the thief with the priest until they were half way to the gate did Atem start to regain consciousness Akifa had kept a sleeping herb with him and put it to the priest's nose and he slipped back into the darkness. About a few feet from the gate is a monster blocking the way Illusion Magician the priest of the ring Mahad's monster.

"Stop right there thief and return the loot you have stolen Isis saw you in the palace and that means you took something of great value but she did not see what you took. So answer me what did you take Akifa ?"

"The better question is WHO I took that is most important to Egypt keeper of the ring"

"I have no time for your games thief now turn around and show me what you have taken." Akifa turned around showing the priest leaning on his chest in an herb inducted state of sleep "release him Akifa "

"I think not he will make a fine little brother in my band of thieves"

"He will do no such thing not with what we have drilled into him for years"

"Hahaha not when he can't remember his own past Atem shall be my little brother unless you give me all the millennium items in three moons from today and no earlier or else I'll keep you priest and have him steel the items I seek, Diabound heliacal shock wave."

inside the palace before the chaos *

"My vision has come to pass Akifa had stolen what we treasure most but I can't see what he has taken all I know is that it's from the royal wing Mahad. I will check in the Pharaoh and prince to see if they are harmed, Mahad I suggest you guard the main gate no matter what."

"Yes, Isis" Mahad then summoned Illusion Magician and sends it a head of him BOOOM SHAKE RUMBLE POP.

"The chaos has started get to the gate Mahad and hurry." Isis ran to the royal wing of the palace she saw Aknamkanon in the Pharaoh's chambers so she ran down the hall turned right then took the door to the left bursting into the room. "Atem, are you alright? Where are you, Atem?" No one answered her she moved to the bed and found it empty. Her millennium necklace started to glow and it shows crimson eyes turn ruby falling unconscious to a cloth over his mouth and nose.

"The past has shown me what has accrued here and what the side effect potion Akifa used…" then another vision of two people that could be twins, though one was a bit transparent, of the taken priest with strange clothes near a stone tablet with time wizard on it this give Isis an idea.

"I'll need Mahad's help first if I plan to pull people out their time it this one to help save Atem and keep the future in balance"

outside the palace near the outskirts of the kingdom*

The boy awoke and started to sit up to the sound of whispers and foggy memories. Figures were moving away to make room to another about his age - maybe older - came up to him he had white hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar under his right eye with two lines across it.

"Finally you're a wake little brother, do you remember who I am or who you are?" ruby eyes looked into dark brown but no recognition came to them.

"No I remember nothing everything is out of reach at best if I had to describe it. You called me little brother. Am I your family?" Curiosity sparked in those eyes that only held confusion. "Yes you are my little brother Atem the Crown Prince of Thieves and I am Akifa the King of Thieves and your older brother. Everyone here is our family Rafael, Valon, Allister, Mai, and Heba." After Atem was 'reintroduced' to everyone he started to feel lightheaded. Raising a hand to his temple Heba came by "are you alright prince? You seem to want to collapse. Let's get you to your room before your brother sees you."

"Ok Heba you mind taking me to my room I can't remember where it is for the life of me." Heba only smiled and took him down to the bed rooms. "Here you may want to take this to sleep you use to have bad nightmares about your parents but with your amnesia you may have them again." What Heba gave to Atem was an instant sleep potion Akifa wants to keep him under lock and key until his second dose of meds is ready since Akifa only used a small amount in the cloth. "Thank you Heba" Atem took the bottle and followed Heba into a room. Atem took off his cape causing a small silver chain to fall out of the cape and hang on Atem's chest "what is that you have there Atem?"

"I don't know it looks like a name is supposed to go on it." Atem shook his head before drinking the potion feeling lightheaded as Heba pushed him to the bed falling asleep instantly.

palace, throne room *

Seth was fuming his cousin the one everyone loved and respected who showed more promise as a king was taken right under their noses in the dead of night. 'someone is going to pay for this dearly.' bursting into the throne room he stood by his father's side on his left of the throne as Isis and Mahad came up to them already with an idea. "we know of a way to find the Rod's keeper My king we just need the Time Wizard's tablet to preform the spell." Aknadin nodded letting them continue with it as the stone was brought forth. Mahad muttered a few words under his breath as a portal opened Isis then spoke "grab my hand and help us find our friend and help him from the evils he has been plagued under." Isis pushed he hand through the portal as a pale skinned boy fell through the portal unconscious.

hello everyone I'm changing my update period to two weeks to a month. since this is my senior year of high school I have priorities that need to be made. also I have rewritten Prison and I am looking for partners for all the older Monarchshipping stories, if any one is interested in writing with me please let me know either through the comments or Private Message me which story you would like to write with me including this story as its been a while and I need some major inspiration. :)

thank you all and until next time, gotta blast!!


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isis gasped and knelt down to check the boy, her nature of helping others overriding the fact that she was in the middle of a spell. The portal then closed shut like it was never there as Seth went down to have a closer look at the body seeing something forming next to the big trying to shake him awake. "Yugi, Yugi wake up come on wake up, Yugi I need to switch with you right now wake up!" It was faint, but Seth could hear it and with that grew suspicious 'why would this child hold an item and be possessed? I must rid the child of the spirit possessing him.' Seth attempted to use his rod on the possessor, Yami's form glowing and being revealed to everyone as he continued to try and wake his light up. Yami failed to notice Seth's attempt to rid him from Yugi's body.

Yugi opened his eyes and shot up crying in a whole lot of pain as he felt Seth trying to rip Yami away from him. "No Stop! You're gonna kill him!" Yugi shouted as Yami was now holding his chest while his form flickered to his time as Pharaoh with the eye glowing brightly on his forehead.Seth stopped and Everyone watched as Yugi caught the transparent being that was almost unconscious.

"What were you trying to do to him?!" Yugi shouted as the translucent being became solid flesh and bone complete with a twin puzzle around his neck but with a bit more feminine touch to his body.

Seth tilted his head as he stared at the two, confused as heck about what had just happened. Isis knelt down to check Yami over. "Please forgive Prince Seth. He is known for wanting to rip beings away from one the moment he senses a possible possession taking being," Isis said. "He wanted to protect you from being possessed and punished for the others crimes."

"Why would Seth want to hurt his cousin? Wait, Prince, I thought it was Priest great now I'm confused on what Yami told me as his time as Prince and Pharaoh." Yugi rubbed his temples to stop the forming headache looking to the throne and growing pale. "Ok now I'm confused isn't Aknamkanon supposed to be on the throne, not Aknadin?"

"How do you know of Priest Aknamkanon?" Isis asked in surprise. "From Yami, he just started to explain his past to me a few days ago Isis." Yugi said with a brow raised effortlessly shifting the elder and taller looking boy into a bridle style hold lifting him quickly from the ground as he stood. Isis rose up as well. "Are you saying that the events here are different to this Yami persons past?" Isis asked.

"Yes even if it happened over five millennia ago."Isis frowned. "If you are not from our future then how did I have a vision of you two? It shouldn't be possible for my item to show me futures already impossible for us," Isis said in confusion.

"Isis what is going on how are we to use this child to bring back our kidnapped Priest?" Aknadin asked rubbing his temples in frustration. Seth sighed his father was a bit too much like a dictator and a bit unfair in his decisions for the kingdom 'maybe its time for a change.' "Isis could they have been pulled from an alternate reality than ours so as not to change our future too much?" Mahad asked the Priestess."It is possible," Isis said.

"Why were we pulled here, Isis? Who are we supposed to help retrieve?" Yugi asked, a little confused by who this missing priest was."My son and Priest of the Millennium Rod Atemu," Aknamkanon said to Yugi who gulped and nodded. "Isis can you show me what has transpired here through the Millennium Necklace?"

Isis nodded and showed Yugi what happened, her necklace glowing brightly.Yugi raised a brow at this then sighed "I will help you return Atemu, but I will not know how Yami will react to this. Most likely he's going to curse someone out for the lack of guards protecting his alternate self." Yugi mumbled out the last part seeing a blush and paling on both Seth's and Mahad's faces."That boy in your arms is my cousin from your time?!" Seth shouted."Isn't that obvious?" Yugi asked raising a brow at the outburst that was uncharacteristic of someone like Kaiba back home. 'He seems to be rather soft and happier than Kaiba.'

"What the heck happened to him? He is so... pale," Seth said, remembering to keep his voice down this time."What do you expect him to look like when he walked in darkness for five thousand years alone stripped of who or what he was because of one simple twist in his fate?" Yugi asked as the information sunk in, and Isis covered her mouth in shock while Seth was silent everyone reacting to that differently, but the same thing was seen the shock and utter regret for their friend in all but Aknadin's eyes.

"What happened that caused him to be alone for so long in the dark?" Mahad asked."Lets just say an entire village was destroyed to make these Items and the lone survivor blamed the Pharaoh and in turn the Crown Prince for his village's destruction and the release of a dark being that had to be sealed away with a sacrifice in this case, Yami."

"Was our items created the same way?" Isis asked, touching her necklace with a frown since her necklace hadn't shown her.

"I wouldn't know because the act was done out of spite and jealousy. The only way I can tell is if Mahad was having trouble controlling the Millennium Ring that was one of the signs that it was a dark ritual as the Ring is the locator for the Items with the Puzzle as the Key." Yugi said shifting Yami in his arms holding the unconscious boy closer to his chest making it look as though Yami was cradling the two puzzles in his arms. "Lady Isis can you show me to a room that Yami and I may stay in until we complete this mission you have dumped into our lap?" Yugi asked with a quick glance to Aknamkanon and Aknadin 'something is not right here.'

Isis nodded. "A room has been prepared in the west wing near Priest Atemu's chambers," Isis said, gesturing for Yugi to follow her to the assigned bedroom."Thank you, Isis," Yugi said and hurried after the woman.

A few servants glanced over at the pale boy with a boy in his arms that looks like their Priest, a few whispering between themselves.

Yugi looked around, not comfortable with the whispering around him."Go back to work everyone Mana had just slipped up in her spells and accidentally changed somethings I will need that to be cleaned up on the double." Isis called as the servants nodded and ran for it forgetting Yugi and Yami altogether. "This way Yugi."Yugi followed Isis, keeping close to the woman that was so respected by the people surrounding them.

Isis opened the door to a plan looking room with a large bed and generic clothes already laid out on the bed."This will be your room for now. I don't think it will change but anything is possible here," Isis said.

"Thank you; Isis let me just put Yami on the bed for a second." Yugi then placed Yami on the bed before returning to the door. "How strong of a connection did Atemu have with his Item Isis?"

"He has one of the strongest connections with his item. Stronger than I have ever seen," Isis replied. "Why do you need to know?"Yugi frowned looking at his puzzle picking at it. "If Mahad was to use the Millennium Ring and the Rod he should be able to track down Atemu but it's speculation, for now, this has never happened before in my time besides Yami was given the Puzzle, not the Rod, so I don't know all the aspects of the other Items that well. Good night lady Isis." Yugi then closed the door and sighed. "how is it we always seem to be pulled into these things Yami?"Yami mumbled something in response, curling up on the bed. Yugi chuckled and climbed into the bed beside Yami, blushing when Yami's snuggled into his side.With a soft smile, Yugi combed his fingers through Yami's hair sneaking a kiss on Yami's forehead love in his eyes. 'We can finally be together even if the body you have will only last a few short days we can still love each other in secret.' Unknown to them a servant/spy was writing a letter to the Thief King about the two new arrivals that were called to return Atemu to the palace sending it by bird to the King and new found Prince of thieves.

Yugi started to drift off to sleep, unaware that Yami and himself wouldn't remain in the palace for very long.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning at the outpost camp

A little white bird flew into a tanned outstretched hand on a now awake and rested Atemu with Akefia not too far behind. "It seems one of your spies in the palace has something to say to you Brother." Atemu said handing the still sealed scroll over to Akefia. "Thank you, Brother," Akefia said, opening the scroll and reading it. "What does it say?" Atemu asked when he saw Akefia's eyes widen with surprise. "Looks like we are visiting the palace in a few days but I'll be sending Heba to scout it out for us. They will realize why we are the King and Prince of thieves. Aknadin's tyranny will end, and someone more worthy will take that throne." Akefia said Atemu nodding in agreement with a bit of worry towards the young one.

"May I ask why we are suddenly to return to the palace in a few days?" Atemu asked. "Here you might want to read this if you wish to keep them," Akefia said handing the letter over to Atemu watching the ruby eyes swiftly read the letter with complete curiosity. "Are you saying that I will be allowed to keep these two pale boys from some other time and place?" Atemu asked. "They may be the boost we need to take down Aknadin after what he had done and his threat that still hangs over all of Egypt," Akefia said seeing the gears in Atemu's head turning at the prospect of having these two beings with a slight smirk spread across his lips. "I'll happily take then once we retrieve them, Brother." Akefia chuckled. "I thought you would," Akefia said with a smile.

Back at the palace.

"HE DID WHAT!?!" boomed a very pissed off voice through the palace that had everyone paling as the similar tantrums the Priest of the Rod but the voice was lighter in tone more feminine.

"Oh lord. There is two of them," Seth mumbled, holding his head since the shout gave him a headache. Right on cue, a brooding Yami came into the room with Yugi following behind the pissed off teen looking apologetic for Yami's earlier tantrum. Seth raised a brow at how the pale copy of his cousin held himself dressed in a black and red version of Atemu's clothes 'much like a proud yet kind Pharaoh something Father will never be.' The young Prince thought as the duo passed to the dining hall for breakfast.

Yami glared at anyone that looked at him as he stomped through to the dining room, everyone shrinking away from the cold glare the pale version of their High Priest sent at them with fear. Seth caught up to the two easily, following the proud boy easily. "Yami your brooding again," Yugi called to his friend grabbing Yami's hand and swinging their clasped hands almost instantly Yami calmed down, and they started to chat idly in another language Seth could surprisingly understand. "What are we to do Yugi I have no idea about this timeline's history but our own and this is all too new to me." Yami asked with a sigh holding Yugi's hand tighter. "We will find a way to be fix everything here. Things may be different but a lot of things are the same here. I mean, Isis and Mahad have the same items. It's even possible that Aknadin knows what happened all those years ago in Kul Elna. He might even be responsible for it once again. Aknamkanon doesn't look like someone that is capable of killing all those people," Yugi said.

"But we have no way of knowing that," Yami said with a sigh.

"I know Love I know this will be hard for you to relive again won't it?" Yugi asked while Yami just sighed again nodding. "I never got to see my father for very long when I was young and the only times I say him was when he was on his deathbed the guilt he lived with after letting these items be created brought him to death quicker than old age. This will be hard for me to swallow but I will do my best with the situation at hand.

Yugi nodded. "I know that you can do it, Yami. You will get to see this places version of your father here," Yugi said with a smile. "Maybe he is like your own father." Yami looked at the man with a slight nod grabbing some fruit and eating it while Seth pondered the information Yami had unknowingly let him in on.

Yugi grabbed some fruit as well and sat down slightly away from everyone, pulling Yami onto his lap as he started to eat.

Blushing Yami looked at the smaller boy "Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked slipping back into the native language everyone understood. Yugi blushed. "I always wanted to hold you like this but we never could. I want to hold you as much as I can encase your body disappears soon," Yugi said, making sure to speak in the other tongue. "Alright but don't make this a habit your smaller than me and it's awkward when it's supposed to be the other way around." Yami said chuckling and continued to eat with a smile and a light blush on his face. Yugi smiled and returned to eating his food, wrapping one arm around Yami's waist so that the slightly feminine male wouldn't fall off his smaller lap.

A servant came in collecting the dishes making Yami raise a brow at how the young one looked like young just a year or two younger. Standing Yami walked over to the young servant tapping his shoulder. The Servant jumped and spun around. "Y-yes?" the servant stuttered, bowing his head to the teen that looks like his high priest. "Are you new here little one?" Yami asked tilting his head looking cute and confused as Yugi walked up and stood beside him. The Servant blushed and nodded. "I arrived here yesterday. May I ask why?" The Servant asked. "Just curious, may I ask for your name." The Servant glanced at Yugi. "What is your name?" Yugi clarified with a roll of his eyes. "Heba, Sirs." Heba said almost dropping the shaking plate he was holding until a light purple shine encased the items and floated up back on the table.

"Heba?" Yami asked. "Your name and Yugi's name means the same thing." Yugi turned to Yami. "Really? Weird," Yugi said, especially considering the two looked a lot alike. Yami started chuckling "if I didn't know any better I would have thought you two were twin brothers separated at birth." Yami said giggling while Yugi pouted. Heba stared at Yugi, seeing that the two really could have been mistaken for brothers if they grew up together.

"Heba would you like to spend the day with Yugi and i once you've done your chores?" Yami asked hoping the bot would say yes as he wanted to play some games since Yugi didn't know how to play because no one in their time could play it because of how old it was.

Heba smiled. 'It would give me the chance to scout these two out,' Heba thought. "I would love to," Heba said with a smile. "I finish my chores in half an hour." Yami smiled and nodded happily "we will be either in the library or the gardens we will see you in half an hour Heba." Yami said as Yugi pulled him out of the room. Heba mentally smirked as he watched them go, returning to his 'duties' within the palace


End file.
